Organopolysiloxanes containing ester groups are known in the art. For example organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded ester groups, processes for their preparation and utilization are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,987 to Speier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,736 to De Monterey and U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,321 to Traver. Compared to the organopolysiloxanes having SiC-bonded ester groups described in these references, the organopolysiloxanes prepared in accordance with this invention are more resistant to oxidation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide certain organosiloxane esters. Another object of this invention is to provide certain organosiloxanes having SiC-bonded ester groups. Another object of this invention is to provide organosiloxanes having SiC-bonded groups which are resistant to oxidation. Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing organosiloxanes having SiC-bonded esters. A further object of this invention is to provide novel organosiloxanes having SiC-bonded groups which may be used as textile and metal lubricants. A still further object of this invention is to provide novel organosiloxanes having SiC-bonded groups which may be used as hydraulic fluids.